


Absolution

by we_dreamerz



Series: Loki & Natasha: Mixed Tape v1 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Divergent Timelines, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Power Dynamics, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_dreamerz/pseuds/we_dreamerz
Summary: After the events of Thor: The Dark World, everyone thinks Loki is dead. Instead, he's pretending, ruling Asgard as Odin.  But with Natasha, he doesn't have to pretend.  In her arms, he finds a way to forgiveness.Inspired by: Take Me To Church by Hozier





	Absolution

She slept behind him, fingers still curled around his hip. The even cadence of her breathing lulled him as nothing else could. For just a moment he closed his eyes, breathed in time with her until his heartbeat slowed.

Together they'd found some measure of trust, respect even. In her bed, he was not a puny god, a failure or a murderer. He didn’t have to pretend or be anyone but who he truly was.

In her bed, he was only Loki.

When she called out his name, he was but a man, humbled by her endless generosity. Perhaps it had been he who had craved subjugation all along. For to kneel at her feet, to taste of her sweetness was nothing short of Valhalla - a respite for the weary warrior.

Natasha stirred and rolled onto her stomach. Loki turned toward her. The sheet shifted, revealing the silvery scars that lined her back. The kind of life they led was bound to leave its mark. He’d memorized each of hers - the puckered holes of long passed bullets, the small wheel below her left breast. A knife? He’d always wondered about them but had never asked. Their time together had always been about the here and now.

_Don’t look back._

But there at that moment, he was suddenly struck with the urge to touch the places someone had dared to harm her. Some people thought that scars were a disfigurement. Loki had always thought the exact opposite. Scars mapped your pain, told secret stories only those most intimate with your body could read. Natasha’s scars did not detract from the creamy canvas of her skin. They only made the masterpiece more interesting.

_Sentiment._

He straddled her thighs and traced each line, feather soft, reverent. He paid tribute to her pain and peppered kisses over her skin.

Natasha allowed it, waiting patiently until he was done to speak.

“I could think of better things for you to do with your fingers,” she murmured into her pillow, one green eye peeking between strands of her red curls.

“Do tell,” he purred and bent to press one last kiss to the base of her spine before scooting back on the bed.

She stretched out like a cat, ass in the air, arms extended forward in supplication.

_Oh?_

The sheets slithered from her hips. He loved to watch her move, lush curves and firm muscles flexing in the moonlight.

“Loki,” she called, voice low and insistent as she rolled her hips in invitation. His body responded, cock throbbing as he watched her - thighs spread, the plump lips of her sex still slick and swollen from his previous attentions. He breathed in the thick and heady aroma of her arousal.

He trembled, remembering how she’d lowered her dripping quim onto his face. She'd rocked her hips, rubbing herself against him in a slow driving rhythm that made his blood hum. In low, throaty whispers she’d guided his every move, praised him when he did as she commanded.

“Right there, Loki...so good, deeper, yes...suck.”

He’d obeyed without question. His goddess always gave him what he needed.

Loki had been so very full of her, consumed with her scent, her taste, texture, and the symphony of her pleasure.

“Come for me,” she'd cried, body shaking above him, bracing herself on his knees as she came undone.

He’d obeyed, without her ever touching his cock, coming in thick spurts all over his belly,

Afterward, she’d kissed him, long and sweet, licking her juices from his face before pulling him into her arms. She’d curled behind him, breasts pressed into his back.

In the dark, Natasha had whispered his name like a prayer. 

Now, glowing with the memory, he slid his palm up her inner thigh, cupped her gently. His lips curled into a smile when she pushed back against his touch.

“Natasha,” he purred, pleased when she shuddered and hummed in pleasure. She liked it when he talked to her. “I can smell your need.”

He slipped a finger inside her, pumped deeply once, twice, before pulling out to slowly trace her folds.

“So wet,” he whispered, lazily circling her clit with one finger. “Is this what you had in mind?” he asked, knowing what his goddess truly craved this night.

“More,” she said softly.

She clenched down and rocked her hips in frustration. Loki bit back a groan.

“What is it you long for, pet?” he growled, sliding a finger on each side of her clit, pushing, squeezing her flesh just a little harder before thrusting his fingers inside her. Natasha drew in a little gasp that went straight to his cock. She might never admit it out loud, in fact, she might punch him in the face if he ever dared to ask, but she loved it when he whispered endearments.

“I know what you crave, Natasha. You have but to ask.”

Loki grasped his shaft and stroked himself a few times. He pumped his fingers inside her, but this was merely to prove his point. He smiled when she whimpered. He knelt behind her, slid the head of his cock against her lips, marveling at the exquisite, slick heat of her. He paused, waiting for the moment of her divine acquiescence.

Loki never took that which Natasha did not offer.

She was always in control. Everything she did and said was with careful, regimented calculation. She had trouble letting go, giving Loki the reins that she sometimes desperately needed to relinquish. But when she did, when she finally let him take her, please her, care for her, Loki had never felt more trusted.

He moved his hips; the head of his cock grazed her clit, teasing a tiny moan from her lips. She trembled as he stroked his hand down her back, along her hip. He bent forward, pressing his body along the length of hers.

“Let go, Natasha,” he whispered, voice ragged with his own repressed desire. But this was all for her. He would always give her what she needed.

“Let loose your restraint and put your pleasure in my most capable hands. Allow yourself the freedom to fly, your body to sing, secure under my aegis. Natasha, trust me.”

She moaned, her self-control finally broken. “Yes,” Natasha called out. “Loki, please.” A beat or two later she whispered, “Fuck me.”

Loki grinned. His goddess commanded, and he obeyed. With one, quick stroke he filled her. She needed no tender words or coddling now. Natasha craved the driving rhythm of his cock, the hard press of his fingers on her hip. He slid a hand up her back, fingernails grazing her scalp as he grasped her hair, pulled her back hard onto his cock.

She called his name in benediction, breasts bouncing as he drove deep. So tight, she gripped his shaft each time he pulled out and with each forward thrust came the obscenely erotic wet slap of their bodies. He felt her juices drip down his balls and wondered if she might like to taste herself on his cock later but then shoved those thoughts aside.

He brought his palm down on her ass.

“Fuck! Yes!”

Loki grit his teeth as she clenched down on him. He slapped her other ass cheek, admired the twin red welts. He felt her hips buck and knew she was close.

“Do not come,” he growled.

She moaned in frustration but obeyed.

“Good girl,” he purred, slowing his pace just a bit. “Relax into it, pet. Don’t chase it. Let it find you.”

Natasha relaxed. He released his hold on her hair and massaged her scalp, first with his fingertips and then again with his nails, just sharp enough for her to lean into his touch. Loki grinned and adjusted the angle of her hips so that he rubbed slow and torturous against the sweet spot deep inside her. He drank in the long moan she bestowed upon him like a man dying of thirst.

“Will you touch me,” she gasped.

Loki shuddered, her petition almost shattered his control. He reached between her thighs, fingers seeking the place where they were joined. He quickened his pace when he found her most sensitive flesh, stroked and petted until she moved in time with him. Utterly magnificent, Natasha did not beg. She followed his lead, trusting in his touch, that each kiss and press of his hips would take her higher. 

When she reached her zenith, Loki set her free.

“Natasha,” he breathed. “Fly.”

As she took wing, Loki gloried in her pleasure - the flush that spread up her back, the way her knees trembled as she met each of his thrusts. Natasha gripped his cock in pulsing ecstasy, called his name over and over until he joined her in flight.

They collapsed. He moved behind her, unwilling to leave the warm cradle of her body. He slowly rocked his hips, whispered her name as she moaned and writhed through the little aftershocks. Loki stroked her thigh, kneaded her muscles as she relaxed into his arms.

He pressed open-mouthed kisses to her shoulder, nibbled her neck and breathed in her hair. Vanilla. He smiled remembering the very first night when he’d come to her door, broken and bloody. She’d just gotten out of the shower and was wrapped in a towel. He’d told her that she smelled like the bakeries in the palace kitchens as she’d held him, her gun hidden beneath the couch cushion.

As though she’d been reading his mind Natasha twined her fingers with his.

“You should tell him,” she whispered. “He grieves.”

“I can’t. Not yet.”

She didn’t argue or tell him that he was being ridiculous and selfish. She only turned in his arms to touch his face and kiss his lips until once again, Thor was the last thing on his mind and he lost himself in the sweet absolution of her flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. I hope to add small one-shots to this Mixed Tape series inspired by songs.


End file.
